Did you just bite me?
by MegansHumor
Summary: She's strong, she's fast, and now she's pissed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm starting a new story, I've been wanting to write this one for a while, and I actually have time to do it. This story has a more powerful Bella, which I hope you like. (I don't own Twilight)**

* * *

 **Bella Pov.**

First day at Forks high school... ugh, I hated being the new kid.

My name is Bella.. Bella Swan. To make a long story short, I'm half vampire, half human. I eat human food and only drink animal blood. Im just like a human but I'm strong as hell, fast as fuck, and nothing can penetrate me.

" _Pretty useful if I say so myself_." Even though I'm half vampire, I still seemed to acquire clumsiness, which was pretty shocking to my father.

My mother, Renée, was a human when she was pregnant and died giving birth to me.

Charlie, my father, who was a vampire, was devastated that his mate died, but took care of me and loved me just like a father would and more. He always made sure I was safe, even though he knew I was indestructible since I was little, he hated the idea that I was so clumsy. I would trip and fall, usually landing on my face. It never hurt but he still treated me like I was fragile and could break anytime.

One time I fell down a flight of stairs, which ended with Charlie taking me to the hospital.

Nothing was wrong with me but he insisted. I hated going to the hospital, there was no need, I never got hurt or sick, it was pointless but Charlie being the worried sick dad, I dealt with it. I hated seeing him so worried, I knew he was just trying to take care of me, taking extra precautions, like he wished he would have taken with my mother.

Some days he sat in his room all day, sitting on the bed he use to share with my mom and quietly sobbed.

Even though I was a child at the time, I knew when he needed to be alone. He blamed himself for my mothers death. When I was born, my father wasn't there, he was out getting blood for Renée, it was the only thing she would drink. But when he came back, he seen her, on the floor, blood.. everywhere. I was in her arms, crying.

That picture was engraved into his mind, never to be forgotten. In a way, he didn't want to forget, he felt as though he deserved the pain.

I always looked up to him, even at his worst.. he's killed humans before, he's slipped up a few times, I hated the idea of my father killing someone but I always forgave him. We have had to move a few times, my father taught me to protect my self, even against other vampires. I was very strong and fast so it would be a fair fight... well except I can't be hurt. But I've had to fight nomads before, right along side my father, in the end we would always win, their was nothing they could really do to me, so I had to protect my father more then I did for myself. We've had to run from other vampires before though, we would never take on to many at once, leaving us without any money or a place to stay. My father stole money from places without them knowing, not a lot but enough to get us started in a new place.

The place we found now seemed nice, at least for my dad. He found a nice little job as a cop, which made him fit in pretty easily. It was always cloudy, so he got to work pretty much every day. It was also cold, which I hated but dealt with, anywhere that would help my dad stay hidden, I was willing to suck it up. But, their was always something that got on my nerves at a new place, and at Forks..it was the people.

"Hey, your the new kid right? My name is Mike." He said as he took my hand by force and shook it.

"Um, hello Mike.." I said as I took my hand back.

"Do you need any help to your classes? I know this school inside and out. What classes do you have?" He said, taking the paper I had in my hand with the classes on it.

Do humans not know that you shouldn't snatch things from people? I glared at him as he read through my classes

"We have the last class together, I could walk you to that class if you'd like?" He said happily.

"No thanks, I think I can find my way." I said with a fake smile.

"Well, ok, I'll see you at lunch then. If there's anything you need, come to me ok?" He smiled, trying to dazzle me.

God humans are so annoying. I put up my thump as to say " _yep_ " but turned quickly and walked down the hall.

Finding my first class wasn't hard, I sat down at an old wooden desk that had dried of gum on the side. As class went on, time seemed to go by quickly, it was AP Calculus, which people in their had trouble with but came naturally to me. I've known how to do this since I was six so, that helps too.

In a way, I never needed school, I already knew most of the things they taught in school and much more. Plus I had unlimited time in my life so I had a while to learn the things I didn't know.

The rest of my classes passed by before I knew it, lunch was next.

As I was walking to lunch, I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned to see a black haired kid smiling.

"Hello, my name is Tyler, your Isabella right?"

At least this one asked for my name first.

"Just Bella." I said

"Would you like to sit with us? I have a group I sit with and I know how it feels to not know who to sit with."

He seemed nice, not to forward like Mike.

"Um..sure.. thanks."

I got my lunch and followed him to his table. I noticed there were two girls and another guys. As what he told me in the line, the two girls were Angela and Jessica.

And the other guy was Mike.

" _Ugh, can I not get away from him._ "

As I sat down, I got asked by Mike so many questions about how my day was and were the classes hard. I answered him with one worded responses, hoping he would take a hint.

Angela bugged in. "Mike could you leave her alone for one second?" She glared at him.

He stopped talking and went to his food on his tray.

"Sorry about him, my name is Angela, your Isabella right?" She asked

"She liked to be called Bella." Tyler put in.

Jessica started to speak. "So, Bella, where did you come from, why did you move here?" She said kind of snarky.

I could tell she didn't like me but put that aside.

"I'm from Florida, I moved here with my dad, he got a job offer her and decided to take it." I said

"But your so pale." She said, kinda sounding like an insult.

"Yeah, I don't know, probably genetics." I said glaring at her.

Conversations went on, I kept talking to Angela, until I felt her look behind me.

Curiosity got the best of me and I turned to see what she was looking at.

My eyes widen with shock as I seen a group of vampires walk in the lunch room, grab food and sit at an empty table. There where two women and three men.

Angela seen me look in the direction she was looking.

"Those are the Cullens. If you haven't already noticed, their pretty hot."

I rolled my eyes at the comment, " _Of course they are, their vampire._ "

"The little one with spiky hair is Alice and her boyfriend with the blond hair is Jasper. The one that looks like a model is Rosalie and she's dating Emmett, the big one." My eyes roaming the table, as she pointed them out.

"The one with brown hair, that Edward." His head lifted up as she said his name, it was obvious he heard her.

"He's utterly gorgeous and I believe single, but he doesn't like any of the girls here." She mentioned.

"I think he's gay." Jessica pitched in. " So I would waste your time with him."

I rolled my eyes, "Wasn't planning on it."

At the end of my sentence, his eyes poked up. He seemed to acknowledge my comment. When his eyes met mine, it was hard to look away. His eyes were burning with golden brown, into mine, at least they only ate animals. I noticed his eyebrows fused together as he looked confused.

Maybe he realized I wasn't human. I continued to look at him as he did the same, taking my gaze off him a few times only to notice he was still looking at me. People at my table noticed too.

"Edward keeps staring at you." I turned my attention to Jessica , the voice that came from. I could hear a little jealousy but ignored it.

" Doesn't pretty boy know it's rude to stare?" I mumbled, knowing he heard me.

Lunch was coming to an end as conversations went on. I could feel a whole being stared through me from behind, turning my head a little only to be met with eyes every time.

" _I know I'm not human, but does he really have to look at me the whole time?_ " I thought.

The bell rang and I wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. Mike insisted he walked me to my class after denying him.. TWICE.

He made sure to take his time, walking slowly, trying to get in as much conversation before class started.

When I finally seen the door that said biology, I felt relieved, I hated being around Mike. He would talk and talk, even when I gave him glares and one worded answers.

I walked in the class to be met by the teacher.

"Ah, Isabella. Why don't you take your right there." He said pointing to the only available seat in the room.. right next to Edward.

My gaze seemed to be met with his, I nodded to the teacher and started walking to my seat. The closer I got, Edward seemed to tense up, taking his hand and putting it over his nose.

" _What the hell?_ " I thought.

Was this some kind of joke, did I really smell that bad? I know that vampires have amazing smell but he didn't need to show it like that.

My eyes glared at him in confusion as I took my seat. His hands went to the desk and stayed there as he gripped it tightly. It seemed as though if it were any tighter he would break the desk.

I stayed quiet the rest of the class, trying not to look next to me, but every time I did, it was like he got closer and closer, I noticed his eyes became dark, into a pitch black color.

" _He's thirsty_."

The thought came to my head automatically.

" _Did he really not have enough control to look human? My blood isn't that appealing, is it?_ "

Other thoughts came.. what if he loses control? What if he tries to bit me during class?

" _Well that would end a little awkward.._." I thought to myself.

My skin was impenetrable, even to vampires teeth. Nothing am break through it.

I waited anxiously for class to end, getting ready to run out the class when it did. But he beat me to it. As the bell rang he was out the door, almost in an inhuman speed.

" _At least he didn't make a scene.._ " I thought to myself as I stated to leave the building.

 **Edwards Pov. (Edward doesn't realize Bella is not human**

" _No, no, no, this can't be happening, why her? Why now? God, she smells so good... no, stop! Why didn't Alice see this?_ "

As she sat down, my hands went to the desk we were sitting at. I was too scared to let go, and I didn't want to find out what I would do.

I could see her gaze at me a few times.

 _"Why is her mind blank to me?_ " I thought.

I know I must have came off inhuman to her. But her blood, god her blood, it called to me. I wanted it.. no... I needed it. And I am determined to get it. I let out a breath I seemed to be holding, only to take one in. Then it was over..

" _Take her and run... no... kill everyone and then take her... no... wait for her to leave then take her... YES_!" My thoughts were dark and full of determination.

My eyes stayed on her as the class went by, I knew I was making a scene but didn't care, all other thoughts left my mind right when I took that last breath. Now I was breathing her in as much as I could. I couldn't stop, every breath got me closer.. her closer to death.

The bell rang and I knew I had to get out of there for my plan to work. I ran out as humanly as I could, walking to my car.. waiting.

She came out minutes later as did the rest of the students, avoiding Mike and declining going to dinner with him today, and got in her car.

"Mine.." I growled to myself.

Her car started with pop of the engine and she started to drive away.

My thoughts were all over the place.. living with a future teller is hard to keep secrets from but I've learned how to maneuver my way threw her visions. They still weren't outside when Bella left the parking lot. I knew they would find out and follow me, I need this to be quick.

With the scent of her still in my mind I ran after her. I had no control over myself anymore, the beast Inside me took over, with that..She will be mine. I hope she prays to god, cuz she's gonna need him..

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! I'm not done with the story and are looking for ideas to make the story better. Leave some love guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I just got done with the second chapter, I know it's not long but I have more to post soon. Also, I'm not the best at grammar, so bare with me. In this chapter, you will see Bella as a more powerful character, she's not shy or helpless, but strong and pissed. I think you might like it, I know I enjoyed writing this scene. ( I don't own Twilight.)**

* * *

 **Rosalies Pov**

We all walked outside, keeping to ourselves, like always, avoiding all the looks the humans gave us. We were always in the mind of these humans, as Edward informed us. But today, everyone was on a different topic, it was like we didn't exist anymore. These humans spread gossip around more then Alice goes shopping...and that's saying something.

New gossip goes around and everyone can not help themselves but to get into it. _"Can none of them mind there is own business."_

I say this because my dumb ass brother had to make a scene at lunch, staring at at the new girl Bella like she was a diamond, and he was the burglar. I mean, she wasn't that pretty, I don't see why e ad any interest in her. He ignored us all threw lunch, even when we tried to talk to him.

It also turned out something happened in the biology class that got people talking too. Alice said she was seeing things, but didn't explain what they were, that they would change as soon as they started, so she never got a clear picture of what was going to happen. We just put it off thinking it was probably the wolves, they would come in this area once in a while and screw her visions up.

As we got to the car, I got in as Emmett did the same, but Alice stopped before reaching for the door, looking zoned out, she was having a vision.

She wobbled a little and Jasper grabbed her, making sure she didn't fall down. She blinked a few times before she looked back at us with worry on her face.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked.

"It's Edward.. he's going to try and kill Bella." She whispered.

"What?! What the hell is wrong with him." I spat.

"How long?" Emmet asked.

"Soon, we won't make it..." she said sadly.

"We have to save her!" I said, everyone agreed. Ready to run but Alice didn't move.

"What the heck Alice?" I said, wondering why she wasn't moving

"Not her... Edward.." Alice whispered.

 **Bella's Pov.**

The ride on the way home was quite, the only thing that was playing was the squeaks of my car. My father hasn't been working much, not staying in the same place very long, so this rusty old truck was all he could afford, it was mine so I still loved it.

As I was driving, out of the corner of my eye, I thought I seen a blur go past, I have great sight but wasn't paying much attention. I determined it was nothing and kept driving.

I was about to turn down the street that led to my home but stopped immediately when I saw a huge tree has fallen over into the middle of the road. My first intention was to get out and move it.

 _"No.. people might see."_ I thought.

Thinking their was another way on to my street, I kept driving on. Not knowing much of Forks, I got lost pretty quick. I ended up turning down a dead end with out realizing it. I stopped at the end of the road, frustrated that I couldn't even figure out how to get home.

Then it happened again, that same blur but in my rear view mirror.

 _"Was I seeing things?"_ I thought.

I shook my head and thought it be best if I got off this road, I put my truck in reverse, and started to back up.

 _ **POP! POP!**_

I turned my head quickly to see what made that noise, I seen no one was there but it sounded like my back tires popped.

I got out of my car to see the damage. I closed the door and went to the back of my truck. The tires seemed as though someone took a big blade and cut them.

 _"What the fuck?"_ I thought.

I felt a slight wind being me. I knew now, someone was here, I could feel it.

I wasn't scared, I knew who ever it was I could fight them off.

Even though slashing my tires didn't seem like something a human could do so quickly, I thought this was some kind of joke, even though it was old, it was still my truck, and it was all I had. Who ever did this will pay for it. One way or another.

Who ever it was had to have noticed that I was looking for them. I stood there waiting for someone.. something to show up. And then he did.

"Isabella.." I heard a dark voice from behind.

I turned around to see, Edward Cullen, the vampire at lunch, my biology partner. His eyes were black with thirst and I could see a determination on his face.. and sadness?

I didn't respond, I'd didn't know what to say. He ate animals.. didn't he? His eyes were golden brown when I seen him.

Before I could think of anything else he speed up to me, my eyes adjusted and seen him do this. I didn't flinch when he was just inches away from me. I had so much to say, to yell, but nothing came out.

I could smell him, feel his closeness to me. I stayed still not moving.

 _"What was wrong with me? Scream at him!"_

His scent was so strong, I couldn't pull away from it.

I was staring at his eyes now, they were still pitch black but I was drawn to them, I felt as though I was drowning in them. His lips were as though sculpted by gods.

 _"How come I didn't notice this?"_ He was all that was going through my mind, every intention I had to yell at him, went away. I felt myself getting closer to him, his lips closer to mine. I closed my eyes not having a thought in my mind. I could feel his breath on me as he whispered..

"I'm sorry.."

Then he bit, holding my wrist down, keeping me there as his other hand was pushing my neck to him. I could feel his teeth trying to puncture my skin.

My eyes opened wide as I realized what he was doing.

"This bitch just bit me!"

My thoughts were wild, I felt anger sweep through me.

 _"How dare he! Slash my tires, then get me close enough to put down my defenses so he could use me.. FOR MY BLOOD! How fucking dare he!"_

Seconds after he realized he couldn't bite threw me, he pulled back, it probably felt like he was bitting down on rubber that couldn't break. His face filled with shock and fear. He had my wrist still in his hand, grabbing it tight. If I were human he would have smushed it.

I just glared at him, I could see his mind working, confused about what just happen.

 _"Damn, he's really that stupid."_ I thought as I smirked.

He seen this on my face and pushed me away, letting go of my wrist and backing up. I could see the horror on his face become greater as he realized I wasn't hurt, not even a scratch. My smile widen as I stalked closer to him, my anger baring over everything else. Every thought I had about yelling went out the window, I'm gonna make sure he never messes with my truck or me again.

"What are you?" He spat.

How dare he ask, what makes him think he deserves an answer?

"You worst fucking nightmare..." I said lunging at what is now, my pray.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it, theirs more to come. Please leave reviews, it lets me know I'm doing good. Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Sorry, I know I haven't updated, to be honest, I just forgot about it, until someone commented. So comment, and ill update. Plus I just got a new laptop, so I'll be on it a lot. Hope you like it.**

Rosalies Pov.

We ran, following Alice as she led the way. We left the car back in the schools parking lot. We knew it wouldn't be fast enough, pulse being pulled over for going 200 mph didn't seem like the best right now. Alice didn't answer any of our questions, we were still confused on what she said about saving Edward.

" _What could a human do to Edward?"_ I thought.

None of what she said made since and everyone was just as confused as me.

While running I seen a full grown tree in the middle of the road on some street. It seemed weird because healthy grown trees like that just don't fall over.

My attention switched, when I heard agonizing screams come from a dead end street. We all were on alert because the closer we got the louder they were.

It didn't sound like a girl screaming, which made us even more worried..

When we got there, what we were seeing was unbelievable.

 _"_ _What the fuck?"_

Edward was on the ground without an arm, screaming in pain, while Bella was on top of him and about to rip off the other. Her strength must have been powerful, he couldn't move or fight. The sight was horrible.

We stopped in our tracks, shocked by what was happening. One of his arms were on the other side of the street.

Bella noticed us and growled as she turned around. Edward was whimpering as he silently called for help to us.

I've never seen Edward so powerless, it actually looked like he was human.

We didn't want to go to him, scared she would kill him right there.

Alice started to speak to calm her down.

"Bella.. I know what he did was wrong, but you need to let him go." Alice said calmly.

"He tried to kill me!" She spat. Then pointing to her truck. "And he slashed my tires." She added.

I turned my attention to an old rusted truck that had its back tires slashed into pieces.

"Well damn, if he would have done that to my car, I would have done the same." I thought, knowing Edward heard me.

Alice started again. "We're not here to hurt you, Edward just made a mistake. Please, just let him go."

"A mistake? Is killing people a mistake in your family?!" She said looking back at him pulling his arm harder, making him cry out.

"PLEASE Isabella.. he's our brother, we know him better than anyone. He would have controlled himself if he could, there's just something about your blood that made him like that. He only would have acted like that if you were his singer.." Jasper said. You could feel the waves of calm he was putting out.

She paused what she was doing." His singer?.."

Still looking at Edward, as he tried to hide his whimpers of pain, he just looked back at her, the pain in his eyes were visible, but not just the pain of his arm. Her eyebrows fused together as she frowned. She let out a long breath. She seemed to be thinking about something.

Her head snapped back to us and nodded. She let him go and got off him in a quick movement.

At that moment Alice and Emmett moved into action, their was no time for questions. Taking his arm and putting it back were it was supposed to be to heal. The venom would start to work immediately, and it would be painful. Emmett held it their as Alice took her sweater she was wearing and tied it to him, making it into a bandage holding it their. His cries because louder as the venom kicked in.

"We have to get him to Carlisle." Jasper said as he and Emmett picked Edward up carefully and ran off to the house while Alice followed.

I was about to follow, but I looked around, and noticed, Bella was gone.

 **Bella's Pov.**

"I should have killed him when I had the chance."

 _"... no... it wasn't his fault…"_

"But he still tried to kill me!"

 _".. He couldn't help himself, your his singer.."_

" I don't care!"

 _"..Yes you do, remember your father and his singer…"_

Ugh, why do I always have to contradict myself.

I should have realized I was his singer, he acted the same way as my father did when he met his. But unlike her, I had a fighting chance.

My father lost all control when he met his singer..it was a old innocent woman, who seemed to live a good life but had a while to go, she looked like she was in her 50s.

He didn't realize what he did till it was done, he had broke into her home while her husband was away.. and left quite a mess.

I stopped talking to him for a while after I found out what he did. He didn't like what happen, and he wishes he could take it back every night. I knew my father would have held back if he could, I was just so mad.. but I forgave him in the end, even though what he did to that poor human was unforgivable, he did his best to pay back his dues.

He would lay flowers on the front porch as her husband would come home every week. He looked miserable most days. I knew my dad felt horrible for what he did. I had to put myself in his shoes to really understand, and I did... after awhile..

We moved away from that place after 2 years, I hated seeing my dad be reminded of his mistakes in the past, and trust me, he had plenty. Just like I almost did…

I almost killed Edward.. His family would have came after me, I know it. Then me and my dad would have had to run again. I doubt we would ever find a place we belong.

I was running home, leaving my truck were it was because that thing wasn't moving anytime soon. I huffed at the thought.

I finally reached my house and opened the door. I wasn't afraid that they followed me, I made sure to get out of there as fast as possible. No one noticed I left.

As I close the door behind me, I turned to see my dad sitting on the couch watching football. Its funny how human my dad can be.

"How was school..." His sentence died down as he looked at me.

"What happen. I can smell another vampire all over you." He frowned at me, getting up from the couch.

"I.. uh... I almost killed one actually.." I said quietly, like it wasn't a huge deal, failing horribly.

"You WHAT!? Who?! Ugh, Bella, do we have to leave again?" He asked.

"I don't know yet... I didn't kill him but I ripped his arm off, then his family showed up before I could do anything else. He thought he could drink my blood, I don't think he knew I wasn't human."

He looked confused. "His family?"

"Yeah, the Cullens, they go to my school, the guy that tried to kill me was Edward, he has 2 brothers and 2 sisters, but they are all mated except him." I said.

This conversation seemed awkward, it's not everyday you tell your dad you almost killed a guy.

"A family of vampires? Why did the one try to kill you? How do they go to school?" He asked.

"Well, their kinda vegetarians.."

"Kinda? That Edward guy doesn't seem like a vegetarian." He said, getting angry.

"Thats only because I'm his singer dad. I didn't realize it till his family told me." I whispered.

"Oh... his singer huh? You talked to them?" He raised an eyebrow, sadness covered his face as he remembered his past.

"Only to a few.. the others seem nice and calm." I said, changing the subject.

He seemed frustrated , I didn't blame him, this wasn't the first time I've gotten into a fight with vampires. It's like danger is attracted to me.

"I don't want to move again Bella..." he said letting out an unnecessary breath.

"You won't have too. I don't think they will bother me anytime soon, after what I did to their brother, I doubt they will even talk to me." I said with a fake smile. But it only made him more annoyed.

"We will have to talk to them at some point, I know they will have questions about you, and I want to make sure they don't go run to the Volturi. If we plan on staying here I don't want it to be a threat to you." He explained.

"Dad, you know, nothing can hurt me." I said rolling my eyes.

"That doesn't matter. You're his singer and I don't want him near you if he can't control himself." He said sternly.

I didn't say anything back, I usually didn't talk back to him when it came to my safety, I knew he was just trying to protect me so I nodded and sat down on the couch with him. He turned his attention to the TV, so did I but football was not on my mind.

Something Edward did before he bit me, confused me. I seemed to be drawn to him..why?

I've never felt like that before, I let my defenses down without a second thought.

 _"I can't believe I did that.."_ I thought.

I know a trait of vampires is their beauty and it calls in their prey. But I've never fallen for that, why now?

 _"It was his power, it has to be."_ I thought.

It was the only acceptable answer I could think of.

One things for sure, I will have to see him and the Cullen's again...

" Ugh, this is going to be awkward…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Been awhile since I updated... But at least I'm doing it now, right? Heh heh... Ok I'll shut up now.**

* * *

 **Edwards Pov.**

Pain... Not only in my arm but inside. I couldn't control myself after so many years of practicing. Her being my singer doesn't change the fact that I should have been able to hold back.. but no.. I was a monster who would have done anything to take that innocent girls life. The monster inside me still wants too.

 _"_ _What is wrong with me!"_

Jasper and Emmett carried me back to the house while Carlisle waited for me. I read through his mind that Alice filled him in before we got there. The only thing Carlisle could do was put a brace on it to keep my arm in place then wait.

Ive never had a problem with time until now. It seemed to have frozen in place but the pain didn't. It could have been minuets or days, I couldn't really tell the difference as the fire in my arm festered until it felt like it was ash.

The burning in my arm got worse, if that were even possible; and I tried to stay still but I needed something to grab on to. My family put me in the guest bedroom because Alice had a vision of me destroying everything that was around me. I laid on the bed grabbing the side of the mattress with my good arm, tearing it piece by piece. I didn't scream, I tried my best not too, I knew Jasper could feel the pain radiating off of me, I didn't want to make it worse for him. Also, I don't think I would be able to stop once I've started.

It took a while for my arm to heal, it takes longer for a vampire to heal than a human will in changing, but it will be shorter because it was only my arm. I was counting in my head to think about anything but the pain.

60 minutes... then 2 hours, then 5, I lost count. As pain was getting weaker, I could relax a little more, I knew the healing process was coming to an end.

Then it subsided, I felt the fire in my arm go away. After holding onto what bed their was, I finally let go.

I laid there, not wanting to move, I stared at the ceiling still feeling a pain run through me. But it wasn't the burning.

This one girl, out of everything, had to test my control... and I failed. God sent me a reminder that I'm a monster, like I didn't already know.

My eyes roamed around the room taking in what I did to it, it was completely destroyed, the bed was torn apart, there were multiple holes in the wall, and what little furniture that was next to me, was in pieces. I sat up and heard the thoughts of Alice.

 _" Come down here so we can talk to them."_ Alice said.

 _"Them?"_

I got up from the bed and ran down stairs to see my whole family... and two others..

I froze in place on the last step. The scent hit me like a punch in the face.

She was here.. my eyes roamed the room until I met hers. That same pull that I felt at lunch was back and not just to her blood. I couldn't look away. My mouth filled with venom as I tried to swallow it back. Jaspers wave of calm hit me in full force, letting me have the little control I needed to stop myself from lunging at her... again. I held to stair rail to keep me in place, holding it too tight that the metal molded to my hand.

Deep pools of brown glared back at me as her arms crossed. I noticed there was another vampire in the room that stood uncomfortably close next to her. I don't know why but I didn't like him standing so close to her.

I didn't recognize him, but it sounded like he recognized me.

"So this is the dumb fuck who tried to kill my daughter." He yelled.

 _"His daughter?.. Well that changes things."_

I got pulled out of thought be Carlisle. "Edward, they are here to talk about the incident between you and Bella."

I turned my head back to Bella, who was still glaring at me.

 _"This is awkward, what do you say to someone who you tried to eat? ...Sorry?"_

I let out a breath I've been holding. Her being in the same room as me was testing my sanity. I knew I had to try and control myself, I don't know what her father would do to me if I were to attack her again.

Jasper noticed me struggling and sent another strong wave of calm towards me. I felt more relaxed but the smell of her blood was too much to just ignore.

"We just came over because we know you have questions about my daughter. Also to tell you to keep your son under control." The man said, looking me up and down.

He seemed very protective of her, more than what a regular vampire would be, I could see it in his mind. I didn't want to hurt her, but the blood she had, called to me like no other. Not even just her blood, her sent in general. She smelt of flowers and strawberry's, that just made me want to get closer. Of course I had questions, but not the ones he thinks. I couldn't pull me eyes away from her.

I seemed to be memorized by everything about her. Her eyes were dark brown like chocolate, her lips were plump but in a fine line as she glared at me. Her body seemed to be in good shape, she had great curves that matched her body perfectly. Her hair, was like a wave of strawberries that I could smell through the blood, a light brown with gold streaks that ended at her upper waist. She wore a light blue long sleeve shirt with a pair of jeans and tennis shoes. Everything about her seemed perfect, like she was made in heaven... and I almost killed her..

Her mind was silent to me though, as she glared at me, I could see her suspicion as I tried to focus hearing anything coming from her.

 _"_ _Stop staring, you look like an idiot!"_ I probably looked Syco staring at his daughter like she was a piece of meat.

Carlisle took my attention with his thoughts, _"Edward If being in here is too_ _uncomfortable, go for a hunt."_

I nodded but stayed, i loosened my grip on the rail. I needed to be able to control myself if I'm going to be around her more.

 _"Wait.."_ I was kinda shocked at the thought, I didn't have to be around her, I could always try to avoid her. If I can..

"Please sit", Esme said. They sat on the near by couch. "Would you guys like anything?" She asked in a kind voice. Esme always found a way to lighten the mood.

Bella spoke up, "Yeah can I have some water?" Her facial features lightened as she looked at my mother.

Some of us looked confused. She drank water? So she ate human food. But Esme without a thought got her a glass and gave it to her.

The man next to her spoke up. "I can see that you all are quite confused, I'll start by making a long story short." He looked at Bella with worried eyes as he continued. "A while ago, I married a human, my mate. I was going to change her after the honeymoon, we didn't know she was able to get pregnant till it just happened. We were confused but excited at first but she got weaker as Bella grew inside her. She craved blood, even as a human." He paused as my family looked at each other confused. A human has never found blood appealing.

"I was out getting more, stalking up for when the baby was born, but when I got back, she was gone and Bella had been born."

I could tell he was struggling, I seen dark images run through his head as he told the story. Showing what he saw that day...

"I took care of Bella, she grew very quick but stopped at the age 17, she's looked the same for a while... It's been 30 years so I assumed that she was done growing."

I looked at Bella, but she stared at her dad, holding his hand as he kept talking, worry filled her face.

"We haven't been able to stay in one place very long. It's been hard for us, but we finally found a place that we could stay at. So that's why I'm here, I don't want any problems." He finished.

 _"He seemed pretty professional, not at all like the nomads that pass through Forks."_ Rose thought.

"We are happy that you are here, and want to thank you for sharing your story with us, I know it must me hard to live without your mate." Carlisle said, looking to Esme.

The man just nodded and looked dazed.

"The Volturi don't know about me, and I plan on keeping it that way." Bella said with threatening eyes towards my family.

"We would never tell the Volturi." Alice pitched in.

That was true, we never got involved with the Volturi unless it affected us.

"So you eat and drink. What other traits do you possess?" Jasper asked.

She looked to her dad for approval, he nodded as she started again.

"I can also drink blood, but not unless I need to be at my strongest. I sleep like other humans. But I have the same traits as vampires, except my skin is impenetrable. Unlike you all, I can not be killed me another vampire. The only person who can hurt me is me." She explained.

"Remarkable! I've only heard legions about this, do you possibly posses a gift?" Carlisle said.

Charlie looked at Bella as she did the same to him, she looked confused.

"A gift?" She questioned to her father.

"I've never seen anything out of the ordinary besides the way she is." He said.

Looking confused, "What's a gift?" Bella asked.

"Alice see's the future , Jasper can manipulate emotion, And Edward can read minds. These are gifts that came with their change." Carlisle said.

She flinched when he said my gift. "It's rare when someone has a gift, but it comes in handy when the person has it, and if the legions are true, then you should most likely have one." Carlisle finished.

They both looked confused as she started again. " I don't think I have a.."

" A shield..." I whispered, cutting her off.

It all makes sense now, I couldn't read her mind. Alice also felt the fading of her power when Bella showed up, same with Jasper.

I didn't notice everyone look at me, when I said something, they all seemed shocked that I actually spoke. Bella stared at me confused.

"That actually would make sense." Jasper said. "You can't read her mind, it's like she's blocking you, yes? I feel it too."

I nodded. Bella seemed to have let out a breath of relief.

" So I block out people?" Bella asked.

" Yes, I believe so, and that can be a very powerful gift if you could expand it. Shield more than just your self. If the Volturi found out about your power, they wouldn't hesitate to find a way to take you." Jasper explained.

"But they won't find out, now will they." Her father growled at him.

"Of course not, we would never do anything to put your family in danger." Esme said.

"At least not anymore." Bella's father said as he glared at me and the room went silent.

Carlisle spoke up, "Mr. Swan, I was apart.."

"Charlie, no need for last names." Bella's father chipped in.

"Charlie.." Carlisle corrected. " I was apart of the Volturi many years ago, I know how much a danger they can be, not just to your family but too mine also. My family is full of gifts that they would probably want and I don't intend on getting them anymore involved than you want Bella. Your secret will be safe with us."

Charlie nodded to Carlisle then looked at me. "I don't want you anywhere near my daughter." he growled. "I know what it is like to be near a singer and how difficult it is to restrain yourself, even now. You can control it now because your brother is around but there will be times he won't be. I know I have no need to care for my daughters safety when it comes to harming her but I will take action the same way any father would."

I never felt more ashamed of myself but in that very moment. I was the reason all this has happened. I looked to the floor as I spoke. "You have every right too, what I did today was unforgivable. Singer or not I should have had the strength to hold back.. but I didn't, and for that I am truly sorry Bella..." I finished raising my eyes to meet Bella's.

Her eyes seemed to have softened as she looked back, her face seemed sad for a moment as her mouth opened to speak up but Charlie interupted her.

"We should get going, its late and you have school in the morning. We hope their will be no more problems." He said, glaring at me. I nodded, taking my eyes off his daughter. I never wanted to read someones mind so bad before. What was she going to say? Pity me for how much of a disappointment I am, or yell at me like she so rightfully should.

Bella followed out the door but not before taking a glance at me, only to find me staring back. I had fully taken my hand off the rail, leaving a large handprint I'd defiantly would have to fix later. Her cheeks started to blush, which made venom pull in my mouth, I swallowed it back. I would control my bloodlust for her if it were the last thing I do.

A sad yet hopeful smile appeared on her face before she turned and walked out the door, making my whole body warm to the core.

 _"Beautiful"_ I thought.


End file.
